


Blood For Blood

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: Sterek Trope Reversal 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Derek Hale, Dark Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Dark Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sterek Trope Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Nothing is going to come between Derek and his revenge.





	Blood For Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of imagine-sterek's Sterek Trope Reversal 2018 - evil!Sterek

“You need to be more careful,” Stiles said as soon as he walked through the door. “Scott already doesn’t like you, don’t give him a reason to come after you.”

Derek shrugged. He was scrubbing blood out of a gray shirt. “What matters is that another Argent is dead. Eventually I’ll get them all.”

“And that’s fine, I’m totally on board with that plan. But maybe take a break from wanton murder and destruction for a couple of days? Or, I don’t know, figure out how to make their deaths look like an accident? Work with me here, big guy.”

Derek dropped the shirt in the sink and stalked closer to Stiles, backing him against the counter and caging him there with his arms. “They’ll die when I want, where I want, how I want. Is that clear?”

“Perfectly,” Stiles answered breathlessly. “Even Allison?”

“She’s an Argent, she dies.” Derek pushed away and went back to the sink to continue scrubbing his shirt.

“Scott’s not just going to let you kill her.”

“If he gets in my way, I’ll take care of him too.”

Stiles went completely still. “You really don’t want to do that,” he said softly.

Derek looked over at him and bared his teeth in a feral smile. “Then keep him out of my way.”

Stiles tilted his head as if considering his options. “That shirt is ruined. You might as well get rid of it. C’mon.” He grabbed Derek’s arm and tugged him out of the kitchen. 

“Where are we going?”

“The bedroom. Maybe I can fuck some sense into you.”

Derek snorted but let Stiles drag him along anyway. “Unlikely.”

“Fine, then we’ll distract each other with sex.”

Derek stopped and pulled Stiles in for a biting kiss. When he pulled away, there was blood on their lips. “Let’s just get rid of this first.” He pulled a knife out of a hidden sheath on Stiles’ belt and tossed it aside. “We don’t want any accidents, right?”

“Oh Der,” Stiles crooned. “I would never be that obvious.” 


End file.
